


fixation

by crunchrapsupreme



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Frottage, M/M, Tickling, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 20:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8300374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crunchrapsupreme/pseuds/crunchrapsupreme
Summary: Yuuri lets himself indulge during off-seasons, his body becoming softer and more plush once again, and Victor is incredibly distracted by it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> we finally get a main character for an anime thats canonly chUBBY!! so of course i had to write a fic for it (even tho he's already lost all the weight by ep 2 8(((
> 
> give me more canon chubby characters pls and thanks xo

Victor’s noticed that on off-season, Yuuri tends to get much softer. His belly, his cheeks, his thighs. He loses the toned, worked muscle from training when there aren’t shows and routines to prepare for, and the sweet roundness of his body is beginning to become a slight problem for Victor.

But the thing is, the weight itself isn’t the problem. The problem is how much Victor doesn’t want the weight to go _away_.

Sure, Yuuri is attractive in all forms; lean and fit or pudgy and soft, but it’s so rare that he lets himself get to the latter that Victor often finds himself thinking about it way more than he should. Luckily, it’s off season right now, and though he _should_ be a proper coach and keep training with Yuuri, keeping his health up to code and keeping his workout routines consistent, he finds it very difficult, as he watches Yuuri doing post-dinner yoga, his shirt riding up and revealing an incredibly soft stomach that Victor wants to _touch_.

“Remind me again why you do this?” Victor asks, sitting cross legged as Yuuri arches his back against the carpet and stretches his arms above his head.

“It helps digestion after a large meal,” Yuuri says, and when he reaches his hand down to tug his shirt back over his belly, Victor has to bite his tongue to stop himself from protesting. “Minako-san used to make me do it after every meal, when she was first coaching me in ballet.”

Yuuri’s shirt keeps bunching up around his belly with every shift in position and stretch from his body, and Victor’s fingers twitch with the need to get closer. They’re in Russia currently, staying at Victor’s apartment, and though Victor had offered to fly Yuuri home for a few months until training for the next routine would start, Yuuri insisted he wanted to stay. Having Yuuri living with him has been interesting, but also _distracting_ , and Victor’s finding it harder and harder every day to keep himself in check when Yuuri is right there every day, tempting and soft.

“Would you like me to teach you some poses?” Yuuri asks, sitting up on his knees and bending his elbows above his head and arching his back. Victor swallows dryly.

“I think I’m just fine observing you,” Victor says, and he hopes his voice doesn’t come out as obvious as he thinks it does, but with the way Yuuri’s cheeks color a stark pink, he doesn’t do a very good job of masking his want.

“A-Alright,” Yuuri says again, and he’s quick to tug his shirt back down before settling into the next pose. Victor sighs and runs a hand through his hair before finally standing up, stretching himself as he heads to the kitchen.

“I’ll put away the leftovers while you finish.”

Yuuri just hums in response.

\--

When Victor wakes up the next morning, it’s to see Yuuri in the kitchen attempting to cook breakfast, and by the scent wafting in the air, he’s doing a pretty successful job.

What gets Victor’s blood boiling the most though, is that Yuuri is only wearing a measly pair of sleep shorts and a tee shirt. The shorts look a little small, and they are hiked up pretty high on his legs, and oh god his _thighs_ \- they look so squeezable, and Victor pictures what it would be like to sink his fingers into the forgiving flesh, maybe hike Yuuri up against the counter, soft thighs bracketing his hips and a round face staring up at him, shy but bright.

Yuuri reaches up to grab a plate from the cabinet, and he has to stand on his tiptoes to reach. The shirt he’s wearing lifts up, and Victor has to close his eyes as he sees Yuuri’s stomach peek out of the bottom, so inviting and warm looking.

He sighs, and Yuuri jumps and spins around, quickly shoving his shirt down once more, and Victor finally frowns at the repetitive act.

“You keep doing that, why?” Victor asks, coming a bit closer and leaning on the counter next to Yuuri.

“Doing what?” Yuuri asks, reaching up and adjusting his glasses. The vegetables on the skillet behind him sizzle loudly, and Yuuri quickly turns to attend to them.

“Covering yourself up,” Victor says carefully, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Its - It’s just a little embarrassing?” Yuuri says, and his ears grow red as he stirs the vegetables, shifting on his feet. “I don’t…. _maintain_ my weight as easily as some people do, if I’m not exercising routinely.”

“When it’s off season it shouldn’t matter,” Victor says suddenly, and then he comes even closer, his fingers brushing against Yuuri’s slight love handles. “I _want_ you to indulge when we’re not training.”

Yuuri shivers a bit at the soft touch, his lips twitching, and Victor would’ve missed it if he wasn’t standing so close. His eyes grow soft as he trails his fingers along Yuuri’s side again, watching as the younger stutters on his breath and shifts away from the light touch, his fingers tightening on the spatula in his hands.

“V-Victor…. I’m trying to make breakfast,” he mumbles shyly, and Victor finally lets himself grin as he nods, stepping away and biting his lip. The air between them is unmistakable and obvious, and Victor tries not to grin too widely as he steps around Yuuri, nodding towards the unprepared food on the counter.

“Of course. How can I help, hm?”

\--

“I think I’d like to learn some yoga this time,” Victor says after they finish eating breakfast, right as Yuuri’s pulling out his yoga mat.

“You know, I’m surprised your coach didn’t make you do yoga,” Yuuri says, kneeling down to roll out his mat, and his thighs are incredibly distracting.

“I did some pilates when I first started training with my old coach.”

“Here, come watch me for a few minutes, and then you can copy what I do,” Yuuri offers shyly, and he’s always so quiet and careful around Victor, but he’s slowly coming out of his shell, his voice becoming more confident and strong as he gets to know the older man. Especially outside of training, where skating and progression aren’t at the top of their lists to accomplish, but instead just a pleasant breakfast and post-yoga activity between friends.

Yuuri gets into a simple position, folding himself down and stretching his arms out, face down. “This is the child’s pose. Would you like to try it?”

“I think I want to watch you first, and then I’ll follow along,” Victor says, and Yuuri nods as he sits back up, showing Victor a few more poses, and Victor finds himself leaning closer each time, seeing the flush rising higher on Yuuri’s cheeks, and his shirt is stretching and twisting around his plump body, nice and full from a big breakfast, his shorts hiking higher on his delicious thighs.

“A-and this one’s called the sleeping hero pose. It really stretches your back and core,” Yuuri says, getting on his knees before slowly lying back, and Victor’s eyes widen on their own accord when Yuuri stretches his arms above his head. The position is causing his back to arch slightly, and his shirt has stretched well above his belly button now, revealing the tempting give of Yuuri’s stomach, and Victor can’t _help himself_.

He scoots closer, and Yuuri eyes him warily as Victor reaches up and places a hand on his stomach, feeling the quick, nervous breaths of the younger boy.

“W-what are you doing?” Yuuri manages, but he keeps his arms above his head, as if Victor’s gaze has pinned him in place, making him oddly compliant.

“This pose looks complicated,” Victor comments, his hand rubbing over the swell of Yuuri’s belly, and when his fingers drag along the skin, down to the boy’s side, Yuuri shifts and tenses up.

“I’m - I’m sure you can do it,” he reassures, but his voice is breathy, and he jerks his arms down suddenly when Victor’s fingers press lightly into his stomach. It’s even softer than he imagined, and when he kneads gently at the flesh once more, Yuuri can’t help it; he giggles.

It’s barely there and very quiet, but Victor notices none the less, and his eyes shoot up to Yuuri’s face, where he’s covering his mouth with one hand, his other hand circling Victor’s wrist to try and tug the offending hand away.

“Have I ever told you,” Victor begins suddenly, filled with delight as he finally lets himself touch the way he wants to, because Yuuri’s not pushing him away in disgust. If anything he seems to be arching _into_ the touch, and Victor smiles as he continues, “how intriguing I find your body? And how sad I am that you feel the need to hide it from me?”

“It’s - ” Yuuri hiccups on a laugh as Victor kneads at his stomach some more, squirming against his yoga mat. “I mean, c-compared to _yours_ … it’s far from elegant, Victor - ”

“It’s _adorable_ ,” Victor breathes, leaning down and nosing along Yuuri’s navel, and when he kisses the skin lightly, Yuuri’s legs unbend and kick out, giggles twittering from his mouth as he shoves at Victor’s head. “ _You’re_ adorable.”

“It _t-tickles,_ ” Yuuri squeaks out, and when he laughs, the soft pudge of his belly shakes endearingly, and Victor is captivated.

Yuuri attempts to shove his shirt back down, but Victor stops him, instead pushing the loose garment even higher, until it’s bunched around the younger man’s ribs, and Victor let’s himself sit up, taking a full look at what’s lying before him, and it’s even more than he could’ve imagined.

“Victor…” Yuuri says, his fingers trembling, but he stays put, doesn’t try and cover himself like he so badly wants to, and Victor lets his eyes skate up his body, the plush thighs, the round stomach, his flushed face. His glasses are a little askew, and Victor reaches up to straighten them, leaning down so they’re merely inches apart.

“You’re beautiful,” Victor says, and the blush that colors Yuuri’s face is incredible.

“I’m - I’m _not_ , really - ”

“Especially like this,” Victor says, and once again his hands go to Yuuri’s midsection, but his fingers hover this time, unsure. “Can I?”

“Why w-would… I mean, you _want_ to... t-touch me?”

Yuuri’s voice is small, and Victor’s heart twists sharply as he nods eagerly, aggressively, throwing all care out the window as he tries to portray just how much he wants this, wants Yuuri, and his hair curtains his face when he ducks lower, finally settling his hands at Yuuri’s soft sides. “May I kiss you?”

“ _Please_ ,” Yuuri says, pink lips parting on a sigh as Victor happily ducks down, pressing their lips together softly. Yuuri arches up against him, and Victor can feel his body, warm and perfect, pressing against his own, and Victor can’t help it when he kneads at the soft give of Yuuri’s stomach once more, his fingers long and gentle, and Yuuri giggles into the kiss.

He squirms a bit, following Victor’s mouth and clutching the front of the older man’s shirt, and he breathes out another surprised laugh when Victor digs into his sides again.

“You keep - _t-tickling_ me,” Yuuri wheezes out, pulling away from the kiss to laugh against Victor’s cheek, his breath stuttered and warm. Victor grins.

“Do you not like it?” Victor swipes a finger around his navel, listening to the delighted squeal Yuuri releases. “You’re very sensitive.”

“It’s... not b-bad,” Yuuri manages, and he’s coming up short of breath, conflicted sensations flooding his body as Victor kisses down his neck, licks the warm, soft skin below his ear while rubbing his thumbs into the softness around his hips, causing Yuuri to buck up and choke on another laugh. It’s… actually kind of _pleasant_ , and Yuuri feels his body heat up under Victor’s attentions. He’s still a little self conscious, but Victor’s hands on him are making him feel wanted, and… and _sexy_ , and Victor keeps making these low, eager little sounds as he places gentle nips and licks down Yuuri’s throat, nosing at his collarbone before sliding lower. When he reaches his belly, though, Yuuri has the sudden urge to cover up once again. He shifts uncomfortably, staring up at the ceiling as he bites his lip, but then he’s gasping and writhing when Victor blows a loud raspberry against his stomach.

“V-Victor!” Yuuri laughs, his toes curling when Victor places fluttery little kisses all along the give of his stomach, where it swells and shakes with Yuuri’s laughter.

And then Victor bites, and Yuuri _moans_ , his eyelids fluttering.

“Oh,” Victor breathes, pulling back momentarily to glance up at Yuuri, who has his hands clapped over his mouth, eyes wide and nervous. He shifts around until he’s sitting between Yuuri’s parted legs, and he trails his fingers up the insides of Yuuri’s thighs, soft and pliable and warm, so fucking warm. Yuuri squirms and giggles again behind the shield of his hands, and Victor frowns.

“Lower your hands, I’d like to hear you,” the older male says, and when Yuuri just blinks at him and stays put, Victor leans closer, pressing them chest to chest, nose to nose, as he walks his fingers up and down Yuuri’s sides, his body weight keeping the boy still as he wriggles and squeezes his eyes shut.

“So sensitive,” Victor repeats, kissing the back of Yuuri’s hands as the shorter man giggles and jerks under his ministrations. He can feel Yuuri against him though, hard in his too-small cotton shorts, so he must like this, the all encompassing feeling, maybe even the helplessness too. Either way, the tickling is working, loosening Yuuri up and melting all of the stiffness in his body. Victor’s hands are so gentle and exploring, and they feel so good against the heat of Yuuri’s skin.

Yuuri finally lowers his hands, fingers gripping the front of Victor’s shirt as he whines, high and desperate, hiccuping on another bout of laughter as he arches up into Victor.

“St - ” he gasps, giggling loudly when Victor tickles under his arm with one hand. “O-oh, _st-stop!_ Please, _please_ , _V-Victor -_!”

He shamelessly grinds up into Victor, their clothed cocks rubbing together roughly, and Victor gasps above him, his hands finally ceasing their torment and instead gripping Yuuri’s waist tightly, nails biting into the boy’s sides.

Yuuri still seems a little hesitant, so Victor reaches down and taps at Yuuri’s ankles. Yuuri slowly wraps his legs around Victor’s waist in response, heels pressing into his lower back, and when Victor rubs them together once again, Yuuri lets out this sweet little sigh that goes straight to Victor’s cock.

“This… is okay, yes?” Victor pants out, his hair falling over his forehead as he kisses the corner of Yuuri’s mouth again, pink lips parted on another sigh.

“Yes,” Yuuri says as he winds his arms around Victor’s shoulders, and he arches his neck back when Victor rolls his hips down, hard. “Oh - ! _Y-yes_...”

Victor kisses Yuuri again, tastes the remnants of breakfast from earlier, and revels in the warm wetness of the younger’s mouth. Yuuri tries to kiss back, but Victor keeps pressing them together, and his lips keep parting on soft moans and sighs, and he ends up panting lightly into Victor’s mouth as he’s kissed messily. It’s a lot more careless on Victor’s part than Yuuri would’ve ever thought, more damp and sloppy, but it’s good, and Victor’s tongue curls into Yuuri’s mouth right as he shudders and releases into his pants.

Victor is pretty quiet when he comes, only a mere groan emitting from low in his throat that has Yuuri splaying his legs out and thrusting up, searching for his own release as Victor stills on top of him.

“Victor _please_ ,” Yuuri begs, curling his toes into his yoga mat as he slides a hand down to touch himself. Victor beats him to the punch, though, cupping a large hand over Yuuri’s clothed arousal and squeezing.

Yuuri cries out at the friction, and Victor’s fingers are _long_ , long enough that they can graze behind his balls as he palms at Yuuri’s cock, letting the smaller boy thrust up against him, practically humping Victor’s hand as he muffles his noises into the heat of Victor’s neck.  

He gasps and squirms when Victor uses his other hand to knead at his stomach again, feeling the softness under his fingers as Yuuri falls apart beneath him. Victor can feel his own come drying in his pants, and it’s almost uncomfortable, but it’s in the back of his mind because the only thing he can focus on right now is Yuuri, and his flushed, round face, his lips twitching as he moans and giggles idly under both of Victor’s ministrations. He seems conflicted, on wanting to arch up into Victor’s hand pressing on his clothed cock, or arching away from the hand tickling around his belly.

In the end he just shudders and tugs hard enough at the collar of Victor’s shirt that he hears a few seams rip, but Victor doesn’t _care_ , because Yuuri’s tugging him down, kissing him again as if he _needs_ it, and Yuuri’s body trembles as he comes in his shorts. Victor rubs him through it, feeling the dampness seeping through the fabric as Yuuri finally goes lax beneath him, sprawling out onto his yoga mat and heaving a deep breath.

Victor sits up enough in order to appreciate the debauched boy beneath him, shirt rucked up, thighs open and soft looking, hair disheveled and cheeks tinted pink, and Victor finds himself blushing in response, because Yuuri looks so delectable, and _jesus_ he literally just came but he can already feel his dick twitching in interest again.

He gathers Yuuri up in his arms, and Yuuri makes a noise of surprise as Victor nudges his nose against Yuuri’s temple affectionately, Yuuri settling heavy and content in his lap.

“I can’t believe we debauched my yoga mat,” Yuuri says after a moment, breaking the peaceful silence, and Victor chuckles, smoothing his hands down Yuuri’s sides pleasantly.

“I’d like to debauch much more than your yoga mat, if you’ll let me.”

Yuuri makes a strangled noise and shoves Victor playfully, but when Victor finally stands up, holding out a hand for Yuuri so they can go clean up, the younger man doesn’t even hesitate as he reaches out and lets himself be pulled up into welcome arms.


End file.
